


Demonology

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Demons, Light BDSM, M/M, References to Underage Prostitution, Sexual Content, Succubus, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running away from their nature, demons find a respite</p><p>I wrote this for Lysanderpuck in the frame of the ninomiya exchange 2013<br/>I must add that I was watching a shitload of supernatural and reading malleus maleficarum xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taykash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taykash/gifts).



> **Title** : Demonology  
>  **Pairing/Focus** : Nino/Aiba  
>  **Rating** : NC-17  
>  **Warnings** : tons of sex, a tiny little bit of Het, rimming, a tiny bit of BDSM splashed here and there. Crossdressing, mentions of prostitution… slightly dark  
>  **Notes** : I’m really sorry to everyone I bothered!! Thanks to my beta for her infinite patience.

# Demonology

 

## The teacher

 

 

 

 

 

He is waiting by the school gate; he doesn’t want witnesses for what he hoped that would happen next. It always works better if people—that he didn’t like to call his victims, but that that was exactly what they were—thought that nobody saw them together.

 

He’s been attending that school for a few weeks. He always knows where to find them, the perverts. It’s One of the perks of being him. Some of them were actually fighting against their nature, some just gave into it. His job was just to tip them over the edge and collect the rewards.

 

The man he was waiting for walked out the school gates and he almost missed him.

 

“Sensei!” He yells, running after him, changing his face to the most innocent he could pull off. “Matsuyama- Sensei!” The teacher is walking too damn fast with his long legs and his arms full of the props he had used for his last lesson.

 

“Oh, Ninomiya-kun. What’s going on?” The teacher asks with that gentle smile of his.

 

“The test is on Monday, right?” He asks, biting his lip nervously. He isn’t nervous. He isn’t sure he even knows what feeling nervous is, but he knows nervous and innocent were what the perverts want, especially the ones that don’t consider themselves perverted.

 

“That’s right, Ninomiya-kun.” He states, handing Kazunari one of the bags he’s holding. “Help me bring these to my car, please.”

 

“I don’t understand anything! You’re so advanced in this school! I will never catch up!” Kazunari expresses with certain desperation in his voice. The desperation is real, he hadn’t fed in the longest time and he needs to speed up the process. But that is about all that’s real about this act. He understands, maybe even before humans did. It had been so long, though, and his memories were sort of fuzzy now.

 

“Don’t worry, Ninomiya-kun. Do you have time?” Matsuyama inquiries as they get into the parking lot.

 

“Yes, Sensei. I don’t want to disappoint my brother. I always have time for improving my grades!” Kazunari explains, still in the anxious side. His ‘brother’, though, would be more disappointed over failing the deed. And he would ace that test if he stayed enough in this school to even take said test.

 

“Mmhh,” Matsuyama hums while he opens the trunk of the car, and placing all the things both himself and the ‘student’ had in their arms. He seems to be considering something. “You can come by my place this evening. My wife is taking our son to her parents’, so we might have solid two or three hours to work. Is that okay with you?”

 

Kazunari smiles and nods, “Really?! Thank you! Thank you! What’s your address, Sensei!?” He requests, keeping his nervous, innocent act on.

 

 

 

 

 

His ‘brother’ is in the bathtub when he arrives home. In this life, they are playing half-brothers. He picked the name Ninomiya Kazunari and his ‘brother’ picked, Aiba Masaki. Kazunari takes off his uniform as Masaki looks at him hopefully but quickly turns away in disappointment.

 

“I’m sorry, he was in a hurry.” Kazunari informs softly as he steps into the tub, Masaki shifting to make space for him.

 

“I’m burning up.” Masaki grits between his teeth.

 

“I know, I’m sorry.” He apologizes, reaching to touch his face that is indeed hot as hell.

 

“Not your fault. I know you’re doing what you can.” Masaki leans to his touch and lets him lie on top of him.

 

“He said I could go to his house for tutoring after 6, and you, nii-chan, are taking me.” Kazunari whispers into his ear.

 

“Mmhh… I think not. I’m not even seeing straight.” Masaki grunts, pushing his lips to touch the other’s temple.

 

“I’ll drive, I just want you to stay close. When you’re close you start feeling better, don’t you?” Kazunari lifts his upper body until he could see into his brother’s eyes.

 

“I do. Let’s do that.” Masaki murmurs moving his hand to caress Kazunari at least for a moment.

 

“I’m really sorry.”

 

“Shh…”

 

 

 

 

 

Kazunari parks the jeep around the corner while Masaki is lying on the backseat. He had been barely conscious while they were getting dressed and he passed out as Kazunari drove. Kazunari is tempted to give his ‘brother’ a kiss but he decides against it, grabbing his school bag and walking the rest of the way to the house.

 

The plaque on the front of the building has several names written, but Kazunari locates “Matsuyama” quickly and pushes the button. The teacher’s voice comes clear, asking who it is.

 

His wife is still in the apartment when Kazunari gets there. A baby is in her high chair, and Mrs. Matsuyama is beautiful and tall like her husband. He hates this, to have to do any of what he is planning to do, but Masaki is in bad shape and Kazunari is the only one who can fix him. She offers some refreshments before taking the big diaper bag and the baby with her.

 

For the first half-hour Kazunari plays dumb, reveling in the attention, casting his net. After that, he begins with the light touches, on his arm, and on his leg. Kazunari is able to smell Matsuyama getting bothered by his closeness.

 

“I’ll never get it!” Kazunari exclaims, leaning back. They are working on the living room table, sitting in front of the sofa, so his back hits the sofa as he drops his head on the seat.

 

“Don’t say that, Ninomiya-kun… don’t give up yet.” Matsuyama leans back too, but just to be able to watch. Kazunari is very aware that he is being observed.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, Matsuyama- Sensei. I’ll start thinking that you like me.” Kazunari finally attacks, not finding in himself to stall anymore.

 

He is not feeling Masaki in the back of his mind as usual, and that is making him feel way past desperate, so he concentrates into pulling the big guns to get the man to do what Kazunari needs from him.

 

“I—why would you say something like that?” The teacher probes, standing up and taking both glasses from the table. “Do you want some more lemonade?”

 

Kazunari stands up and walks behind the teacher, “Maybe because I’ve been watching you, Sensei.”

 

Matsuyama doesn’t say anything as he places the glasses on the table then walks towards the fridge. But he doesn’t open it because Kazunari is there, crowding him with his brown gentle eyes and pouty mouth glistening with saliva.” You are just a kid,” the teacher mumbles, not doing a thing to prevent Kazunari pressing himself against his body.

 

“Mhhh, and yet I know what I’m doing.” Kazunari rolls his hips, rubbing his crotch against the teacher’s leg.

 

“My wife…” Matsuyama tries to tell him, but Kazunari knows he had already won, because the teacher’s arms are circling his slighter shoulders, holding him back.

 

“She won’t know, Sensei, how could she?” His ‘student’ tells him, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck.

 

Matsuyama seems to be about to say something else, but Kazunari doesn’t let him. He stands on his toes and presses his lips to his teacher’s mouth. Kazunari slowly feels the man responding to it. Matsuyama starts pushing him towards the table and helps him onto it. Kazunari wraps his legs around the teacher’s body, pulling him closer.

 

The man is already hard, or getting hard, Kazunari can feel it through his jeans while the teacher rocks his hips against him. He reaches to palm the hard cock, obtaining a gasp and a shiver as response.

 

Kazunari wonders why it was that even now, even after all those years and all those people, it still feels good. The way Matsuyama’s fingers trail his back and fondle his buttocks, or the way he is curled around the taller, broader man’s body or the way the teacher’s tongue explores inside his mouth.

 

His hands had always been small and that was good, because men liked that whatever he was handling looked big in them, and those same hands slither inside Matsuyama’s slacks, making him become even more eager.

 

That’s the moment Kazunari starts to feel Masaki again, stirring into consciousness, and the sole presence of his partner is encouraging Kazunari to drive the teacher mad a little at a time.

 

“Are you a virgin?” Matsuyama queries in a ragged voice.

 

He considers lying, saying yes, but his instincts are driving Kazunari to lie in a different way and he shakes his head in a negative answer.

 

“Have you had sex with many?” The teacher continues his questioning, when Kazunari answers a negative again, he is asked, “Who?”

 

“My physical education instructor in my previous school and Masaki…” Kazunari groans as his t-shirt is thrown aside.

 

“Masaki? Your own brother?!” The teacher exclaims, pushing Kazunari aside to look at him with preoccupied eyes. “Did he force himself on you?” Kazunari sees through the fake concern; he can smell how much more aroused the teacher has become.

 

“No, I… asked him to…” Kazunari shivers, his hands working Matsuyama’s clothes open.

 

“You are a sex-starved little imp, aren’t you?” The teacher says, and Kazunari smiles enticingly. “Yeah you are…”

 

The supposed student doesn’t answer, just leans back on the table biting his lip, letting his teacher draw his own conclusions, also getting some amusement in how well-phrased it was when his teacher said ‘starved’.

 

Matsuyama steps back, unwrapping himself from his ‘student’s’ legs. The boy is licking his lips, already savoring what is to come. Pun totally intended, Kazunari smiles at his own joke, letting the teacher stare.

 

The man turns Kazunari around, finally pulling the baggy pants off; he almost feels bad when he’s forced to face the baby chair. His butt is on the air now, and the teacher seems to be reveling in pinching his skin and squeezing him.

 

“Do you play with yourself a lot?” Matsuyama asks, his fingers ghosting over his back and going back to fondling his asscheeks, not nearing his hole.

 

“What’s a lot?” The ‘student’ retorts, shifting on the table to be a little more comfortable.

 

“Have you done it at school?” Matsuyama inquires before he put his lips to Kazunari’s thigh, tracing up to his butt.

 

“Yes,” Kazunari answers with ragged breath.

 

“Where?”

 

“Once under my desk looking at your ass…” Kazunari lets out in a single breath like he wouldn’t be able to speak otherwise, “A bunch of times in the bathroom…”

 

“You are a horny kid, aren’t you?” Matsuyama groans, finally touching Kazunari’s hole. “Did you really have problems with school?”

 

“None at all…” Kazunari grins with a gasp as his teacher’s finger prods into him gently.

 

“You’re such a tease…” The teacher seems annoyed as he slapsKazunari’s butt and retreats all together.

 

The ‘student’ is about to whine and protest when he realizes the teacher is opening a drawer and pulling out a condom and some lubricant.

 

“Missus likes it in the kitchen, huh?” Kazunari questions, pulling his legs further apart.

 

“No—but I do.” Matsuyama informs.

 

Seeing the condom makes Kazunari worry but immediately he forms a plan, a plan that might have been thought by Masaki and not him. Sometimes it happened, especially when they were starved.

 

The teacher comes back pushing one lubed finger inside Kazunari, who moans.

 

“Do you finger yourself when you jerk off?” The teacher enquires moving his finger in and out.

 

“When I’m at home, I do.” He responds, pushing back to get more of the finger. “But  Sensei’s hands feel awesome…” the man chuckles and Kazunari adds, “Just put it in  Sensei, I need it—I need it now!”

 

“I don’t wanna hurt you, horny little imp,” Matsuyama announces.

 

“You won’t—I am ready, I know I am…” Kazunari begs.

 

“Okay….” Matsuyama agrees, pulling back and taking the condom.

 

“Wanna see a neat trick?” Kazunari intervenes right there, taking the condom from Matsuyama’s hand. The teacher smiles with some confusion but nods.

 

Without taking his eyes from Matsuyama’s, Kazunari tears the packet open and puts the condom between his lips, kneeling in front of the man and biting the latex to breach it before rolling the condom and deep throating him. Not being human meant he had no gag reflex. After the condom is in place Kazunari bobs his head twice before separating from Matsuyama and looking at him. He tries to look a little smug when he was actually more than a little smug about the trick.

 

Matsuyama looks dazed enough to not notice the condom is damaged. He just pulls Kazunari up from the floor and kisses him. Kazunari leans back on the table again, circling Matsuyama with his legs, working his hand to guide the man’s dick into himself.

 

“So desperate…”Is Matsuyama’s only comment before he pushes into the willing body.

 

It is amazing, feeling like this after so long. They hadn’t fed since before they came to this city two months ago. They had been trying to keep a low profile after all…Kazunari reaches to circle Matsuyama’s body under his armpits and scratch his back, knowing that the action will make the teacher fuck him harder.

 

When Matsuyama starts losing it, he strokes Kazunari’s cock. Kazunari came first, tightening his ass around the teacher, milking his orgasm as much as he could. When the high starts waning the teacher kisses him in a way that is surprisingly sweet. More than a couple of minutes pass before his teacher notices the clock and starts cleaning around. Kazunari who needs to use the toilet excuses himself. He uses the time to wash off the saliva and the other’s sweat and to arrange his clothes again.

 

As if on cue, when Kazunari is walking out of the toilet room, the doorbell rings. He hears Matsuyama answering.

 

“I’m Aiba, I’m here for my brother Kazunari?” Masaki’s voice comes through the interphone.

 

Kazunari is glad, he had never been good with the after-fucking.

 

“He’ll go down in a minute.” Matsuyama informs, turning to face Kazunari.

 

The supposed student takes a couple of minutes to gather his stuff from the living room.

 

“You won’t tell, right?” Matsuyama asks as they stand by the door awkwardly.

 

This would become a good source of sustenance for them, so Kazunari smiles and stands on his toes to be able to kiss him on the lips, “I would very much like you to fuck me again, Sensei, and I wouldn’t achieve that if I did.” He whispers before sliding into his sneakers and receiving one last peck to his lips before saying good-bye.

 

 

 

 

 

## The Blow Job in the Jeep

 

 

 

 

 

Kazunari rides the elevator down, feeling the high of the feeding. The energy pumping in what he assumes are his veins, if things like him ever had any.

 

He names themselves things because he doesn’t like to think about what he actually is: a demon. He and Masaki had been created as one, so they might be called brothers, but there was no such thing in hell. That’s why they could feel each other at the back of their heads and sometimes even communicate without talking. Lucifer had created them in the hopes of infecting humankind, and in the beginning there were thousands of demons like Kazunari and Aiba. Now there are days when they think they’re the last ones left.

 

They had been eliminated gradually over the centuries, since the offspring they conceived weren’t what they were expecting and both heaven and hell were afraid of them. With Free will like a human, powerful, almost like angels: a _cambion_. They had been hunted by all three sides, (the heaven faction, the other demons, of course, the human hunters), so they had to keep hidden to be able to survive.

 

With these thoughts about their past, Kazunari steps out of the elevator at the same time Mrs. Matsuyama enters the building. He gives her an innocent wave as he walks out. The vintage Jeep is waiting outside. Masaki is in the driver’s seat, looking better than he had all week.

 

When Kazunari climbs into the vehicle’s passenger seat, he can feel the want. Not his own though, but Masaki’s, who barely acknowledges him and starts driving just as the door closes. They aren’t even three blocks away when Masaki stops the Jeep in a dark alley.

 

“I’m sorry, I cannot wait any longer,” Masaki grunts as he undoes his seatbelt. Kazunari knows, so he just unbuckles his own to meet the other man halfway in a kiss. It always feels good, but being starved makes everything feel even better. Masaki’s hands unfasten Kazunari’s pants and pulls his cock out, repeating how much he needs it now and apologizing profusely.

 

Masaki’s lips find the tip of Kazunari’s cock quickly, sucking it softly. Kazunari helps by lifting his hips and lowering his pants so Masaki is even freer to maneuver with his hands and fondle his balls. It all happens sloppily, to say the least. But Kazunari understands, he’s feeling the same way, just before Matsuyama. And now he’s feeling it again because it isn’t really over until Masaki could get rid of the seed.

 

The slurping sounds are growing obscene and Kazunari wants to moan, but he doesn’t. He’s still aware that they are in the Jeep in the streets, even if he doesn’t know exactly which. It isn’t long before he’s ready to go. Masaki is so good at this, at knowing what Kazunari needs and how he has to give it to him.

 

Kazunari comes and Masaki drinks it all, sucking him dry. Masaki pulls up from the other’s lap just in time for a young couple to notice them in the car while they turned the corner. Now that the sense of hastiness has passed, they are both aware that the alley isn’t as dark as they first thought and that they had endangered themselves. The couple chats softly and giggles when they catch the drift of what had happened in the car.

 

“I’m going to drive to a club, then you can drive home. I’ll be there by the morning.” Masaki grunts while he turns the engine on.

 

“I wish I could watch…” Kazunari wishes as he pulls his pants up.

 

“I’d like you to be there with me too.” Masaki explains as they come to a stop at a red light, “But you know how people are about these things…”

 

“Yes, I know.” Kazunari reaches to the other seat and puts his hand on Masaki’s knee.

 

“I’ll try to bring her to the apartment. It feels good when I’m close, doesn’t it?” Masaki asks, patting the hand on his knee putting it back on the steering wheel.

 

Kazunari smiled, nodding.

 

 

 

 

 

## The girl from the club

 

 

 

 

 

The dark augments the noises. The cars downstairs, the people commuting… and of course, Masaki sticking the key in the lock and turning it around. When they were created, they weren’t equipped with super-hearing or a heightened sense of smell like the others like them; the only ability they had was the instinctive knowledge about what made people horny, what they needed to say, what they needed to do or the role that the people needed them to play.

 

Kazunari hears a girl giggle and Masaki shushes her as he closes the door. If he puts his mind into it, he might even feel some of what his ‘brother’ is feeling. Like how she is rubbing him through his pants. If he would have been able to see he’d feel more, but this would have to suffice.

 

Closing his eyes, Kazunari concentrates in the way she scrapes her teeth on Masaki’s throat as he pushes her around the apartment to bring her to the bed and lay her down. Her body feels petite under Masaki and she is shivering and rocking her body to feel more of him. Kazunari touches his own chest, aware that Masaki is doing the same with her.

 

Sometimes, he imagined he was Masaki, making love to their supple bodies, with the round breasts and all the wetness. Other times Kazunari liked to think of himself as the recipient of Masaki’s ministrations, to remember the long bony fingers on his skin.

 

Quivering when he feels her touching Masaki’s member, Kazunari groans, reaching to touch his own. Demons don’t come, not as humans do; they have to wait until the best moment, when they have the most probability of impregnating their mark. Kazunari, of course, will only feel the remnants of Masaki’s orgasm, his pleasure would not be as great as having the sperm inside or the way it feels to give it to his other half. But there was pleasure to be had.

 

This girl needs time, Kazunari knows it. The same way he knows what turns Matsuyama on, or which school he had to get into to find the pervert. He knows Masaki has to work for her pleasure, and that he had to keep the promise he made when she was tempted into giving him her virginity.

 

But they shall not produce heirs this time; they learned that they could use condoms and still be able to feed. Why couldn’t it be easier, like humans? It’s something that Kazunari asks himself each time, but as usual he has no answer so he forces his mind to stop, trying to focus his mind to the feeling of Masaki dipping his tongue into the girl’s sex. He has never tasted a girl, except when he kissed Masaki afterwards.

 

She moans and this time Kazunari doesn’t need his link with Masaki to hear her. Then he knows Masaki whispers in her ear that she should keep quiet because his little brother is sleeping next door. That makes her louder, somehow. But it’s not a surprise since they always know what to say, what to do. Kazunari feels Masaki rip a condom packet. Putting it on before complying when she starts to beg for it.

 

He’s doing it slow; Masaki is driving her into oblivion. Kazunari can imagine her under Masaki, pressing her thighs to Masaki’s neck without wanting to. Her body taking over her mind with pleasure.

 

Kazunari feels them come and he feels satisfied, the same way humans feel after a good meal. She lingers and for a moment Kazunari is afraid that she’s going to stay. But after a few kisses and some promises, they both aren’t going to keep she asks him if she can use the shower.

 

She takes her time but she finally leaves and Kazunari rushes to Masaki’s bed. They had tried to be apart about a century or so ago but they didn’t last even a month. The only way they could describe the feeling of being separated was saying that they were “so fucking incomplete” while they were apart. Even if they agreed to get together to feed once a month, they were unable to stop the emptiness of being apart. After a hunter almost had Masaki, they both agreed to never be apart again.

 

Kazunari lets Masaki wrap him in his arms as they fall asleep. Not that they needed it, but they could pretend they could dream, like humans did.

 

 

 

 

 

## The teacher II

 

 

 

 

 

Three weeks after the last time they fed, they are starting to feel weak once more. But Masaki doesn’t want to risk it. Matsuyama- Sensei had been careful about not approaching Kazunari too much, though he doesn’t keep his eyes off him when he thinks no one is looking. Kazunari knows it’s a matter of time. His classmates are all pretty normal guys, and the girls… he just wasn’t interested. He had held an interview a couple of weeks ago for a job at a pink salon disguised as a maid café. He and Aiba had even spent the last of the money they had for living expenses in a dress for the audition. But they haven’t called Kazunari back yet.

 

Masaki is now working in a convenience store and trying to get work in a soapland, a fifth rate establishment one step that specialized in servicing women with everything but sexual intercourse. The convenience store was enough to pay for their expenses. The place they were renting was small. They didn’t feel hot or cold so they never turned on the heat or the A/C. They don’t need food, but sometimes they buy some anyway if they thought they were going to have visitors. They didn’t really need to bathe or shower, because they smell as the humans like them to smell, and to every one of them, they smelled different. But they actually enjoyed taking them, so once in a while they did take long baths or showers. Masaki was particularly fond of the bath when he started to feel feverish after not feeding for a long while.

 

It’s Kazunari’s turn to clean the classroom. His teacher is organizing some things in the desk drawers. Kazunari’s classmates have been scurrying out one by one, going unnoticed by the teacher. But Kazunari has prepared the scenario, he doesn’t want Masaki to suffer again because he couldn‘t close the deal sooner. So he had told his classmates that he needed to be alone with the teacher so he could distract him and steal the second partial exam of the semester, and the guys fell for it.

 

Matsuyama doesn’t notice when his students started darting out of the classroom, or that he is now alone with the student he had been avoiding for a while. He doesn’t notice the predatory look in his student’s eyes or the moment Kazunari approached him. So the teacher is startled when he feels the student hop on the desk, just above the drawer he had been organizing.

 

“Is Sensei mad at me?” Kazunari asks, a stick of Pocky casually hanging out of the corner of his mouth. He doesn’t like sweets, but he needed to attract Matsuyama’s attention to his mouth.

 

Matsuyama looks around with a slightly concerned face before answering, “We are in school grounds, Ninomiya-kun.” His voice sounded husky but soft, so it wouldn’t be heard if anyone was still around.

 

 

“My brother is working ‘til midnight…” Kazunari whispers, his white socked foot tracing his teacher’s knee up to his thigh.

 

“You’re really having trouble with those equations, aren’t you?” Matsuyama inquires a little louder, casually. His eyes growing sly as he leaned back to let Kazunari reach his crotch with his foot.

 

“I am, Matsuyama- Sensei.” Kazunari informs pressing his foot against the other man’s crotch, reveling in the shiver he provokes.

 

“Okay, I guess it can’t be helped, I’ll take you home and tutor you some more.” The teacher notifies pushing Kazunari’s foot gently away.

 

“Thank you, Sensei…” Kazunari singsongs as he offers the stick of Pocky to the teacher. Matsuyama leans forward and takes it in his mouth. Kazunari then jumps off the desk with a smug smile.

 

He doesn’t even look for the exam. The guys’ sins weren’t lust, they were sloth, and they must confront the consequences of their acts. He busies himself with finishing the chores before they walk out of the school gates together.

 

Kazunari reaches his hand over the handbrake, placing his right hand on Matsuyama’s thigh as they wait for the green light. The teacher starts but he doesn’t react otherwise. Kazunari interprets it as permission to rub his fingers over the front of his teacher’s pants. This action isn’t unwelcomed either.

 

“I want you to fuck me hard, Sensei.” Kazunari mutters as he tightens his grip on the growing cock under the fabric of the dressy slacks.

 

“You’re just a cock-hungry little demon…” Matsuyama groans, gripping the steering wheel tighter. For a moment Kazunari is taken aback, but he manages to not let the teacher know how much his words had affected him.

 

“I am.” Kazunari lets him know, though he is sure the teacher doesn’t know how right he is, “Right now, only for yours, Sensei.”

 

 

 

 

 

Masaki and Kazunari had picked this apartment because the parking lot led directly to the partly concealed staircase that led to the higher floors. It was easier if they got patrons with cars. No uncomfortable looks for them and most people wouldn’t notice so much the parade of lovers they are expecting to be bringing there. Kazunari leads the teacher to the third floor; their apartment is the fourth one down and he opens the lock. Matsuyama is acting all professional even if the tent on the front of his pants isn’t discreet at all.

 

Their entrance to the apartment is devoid of passion. It’s totally ordinary until they reach the kitchen/living room/dining room area. Kazunari stands right in front of the teacher and once again stands on his tiptoes to be able to reach the man’s lips and deposit a shy peck on them.

 

“Bed?” The student suggests in a small voice.

 

“Which one is yours?” Matsuyama questions, gesturing towards the doors.

 

Smiling, Kazunari takes his teacher’s hand and leads him towards his room, the one at the end. His bed is unmade and there are magazines and stuff all over the floor. It seems like any other teenage boy’s room. The teacher smiles and lets his student push him to take a seat on the bed. Kazunari straddles his lap.

 

“God, Ninomiya-kun. You smell so nice.” The teacher grunts before diving his face into his neck, grazing his skin with mouth and teeth.

 

“Mhhh… Sensei… Call me Kazunari, please…” he requests, grinding his hips down Matsuyama’s crotch.

 

“Kazunari, take your clothes off…” The teacher commands and Kazunari’s body tingles with eagerness.

 

The demon steals one more kiss, this time deeper and longer, from the teacher before standing up. Kazunari pulls his blazer off and hangs it onto a hook, pulling his tie next and undoing his shirt. The teacher leans back, amused by the movements of his student when he unbuckles the belt and the school slacks fall on their own, pooling around the ankles. Kazunari steps out of them and tries to approach the teacher, but he is stopped. “Take your underwear and socks off too,” he is ordered.

 

Kazunari smiles and manages a little blush while he pulls the fabric from his body. The teacher seems pleased, and this time when Kazunari tries to approach, Matsuyama lets him. They kiss for a long time, like Matsuyama doesn’t have a wife he has to be with soon.

 

“Prepare my ass, Matsuyama-Sensei, I need your cock…” Kazunari moans, directing the teacher’s hand towards his butt, carefully avoiding rubbing his leaking dick on Matsuyama’s clothes. If the wife suspected something they might be putting their supply in danger, so he didn’t want to leave a trace of their activities.

 

“I love the way you tremble just thinking about having my cock up your hole.” The teacher moans, turning them both to their sides. Kazunari wiggled as he retrieved a bottle of lube and put it on the man’s hand.

 

“Please,” Kazunari begs between kisses.

 

“Okay, on your hands and knees.” The teacher directs and proceeds to position himself behind the student.

 

At first Matsuyama only fondles his buttocks like the first time on his kitchen, but then the teacher places a wet kiss on Kazunari’s left butt-cheek, making him shiver.

 

“Please,” he begs as the teacher sucks on different patches of his pale skin. “Please…” he repeats, but he’s not really begging for anything and it makes him moan when the man spreads his cheeks and licks from his tailbone to his balls, and back.

 

“Look at that… your whole skin flushed…” Matsuyama notes, stepping back for a short while before returning his mouth to pay attention to the dark hole.

 

Kazunari’s left hand moved to stroke the harder than ever cock between his own legs but the teacher swats him away, still circling his anus with his tongue. “Please” he whines yet again, and this time he gets what he’s begging for when Matsuyama’s tongue prods inside him.

 

_Please._

 

A finger makes its way inside Kazunari and his pleas start to sound like a mantra. He tries to grab his dick one more time but he’s stopped, “Try that one more time and suffer the consequences…” Matsuyama informs him, biting his buttocks in between his words.

 

The warning, instead of preventing Kazunari from doing it again, makes him want to know what the consequences are. So handling his own cock becomes the only thing he wants to do apart from feeling his teacher slide another finger inside of his ass. He wants to speed it up, to have Sensei inside right now, but he also knows that this time is different from the last. That now, his teacher needs this to last.

 

Kazunari hasn’t forgotten what the teacher said; he wants to push whatever boundary the man has set for him. So he reaches down for a third time, and when his hand closes around his shaft, Kazunari is a little disappointed when nothing happens. He doesn’t have time to think before both of his arms are pulled behind his back and tied up with the tie he had made a show of throwing to the floor. His ass stings because of the rapid movement Matsuyama is making to tie his elbows together, and it hurts.

 

“Sensei!” he cries, trying to flex his arms, “Please…”

 

“I told you not to, didn’t I?” Matsuyama asks as he pours some more lubricant into Kazunari’s butt crack and shoves three fingers inside of him.

 

Kazunari cries out loud, wondering if their neighbors could hear. He didn’t think that through, maybe Masaki—his train of thought is cut by his teacher now biting his skin in various places.

 

“Can I?” Matsuyama asks and Kazunari nods eagerly, it’s not like the bruises will remain. The pain sinks by his hip as the teacher’s teeth sink into it. He screams louder, loving the pain, all of it.

 

“Fuck me, please, fuck me…” Kazunari’s mantra changes, wiggling his hips to dislodge the fingers, just to feel them shoved in again. He isn’t able to think past the bites along different parts of his body and the way he’s being finger-fucked.

 

Kazunari’s body reacts instinctively when Matsuyama lifts him to shift his weight to his knees. He shivers violently when he’s lifted and pushed down on the teacher’s cock. He’s glad the teacher is so horny that he skirted the safe sex. He wants to have something to hold on to, but the way his hands are tied up to his elbows make it impossible to clutch anything. Matsuyama leans back and Kazunari is tucked against his chest. The cock is buried deep inside him and all he wants is to move. But the position he is in makes it virtually impossible without some kind of leverage.

 

“Does it feel good?” Matsuyama inquires holding him while he thrusts his hips slowly.

 

“Yes!” Kazunari responds, rolling his own hips now that he’s being held. “Harder.” He begs but the teacher only chuckles, stilling his movements and stilling Kazunari’s, “No, n—Don’t stop…”

 

After chuckling once more, Matsuyama starts moving again, shifting their position enough to bounce Kazunari on his dick. Kazunari’s mind is starting to white out when the teacher pushes him away and turns him on the bed. His legs are in the air and his cock is leaking precum onto his belly.

 

“This is so hot.” The teacher mumbles before pulling him by the ankles and entering him again in one swift motion. Kazunari yells again. He opens his eyes and sees Matsuyama looking back at him with an intense stare. He realizes how much the man likes it when Kazunari is staring, so he keeps doing it. The man speeds up and finally comes inside Kazunari.

 

“Touch me Sensei… please, touch me…” Kazunari begs, feeling the cock slip out of him.

 

Matsuyama looks at him dazedly for a while, like mocking his urgency and reveling him in his impatience. Kazunari doesn’t wait long before the teacher lowers his head and body to suck on his cock. He comes fast. He has been ready to come just from the fingers and this had just been perfect.

 

They manage to fit on the single bed and they kiss over and over. then the teacher asks him if he can use the bathroom. Kazunari joins him and gets fucked again against the cool tile of the shower wall.

 

Matsuyama kisses him again before leaving, already fumbling with his phone to call his wife and make up some excuse on why he was so late.

 

 

 

 

Masaki enters his room to find Kazunari naked on his bed. He can see the bite marks on his shoulders and the burns around his forearms. He’s stroking his cock and looking at him intently. Masaki takes more time to react than he does getting naked and into the bed with Kazunari.

 

“Who?” Masaki questions between kisses.

 

“My teacher…” Kazunari answers, kneading the buttocks of his fellow demon.

 

“Again?” Masaki moans, stilling to let Kazunari do whatever he wants.

 

“Twice.” The slighter demon swipes his fingers over Masaki’s ass crack feeling him quiver in his arms. “I’m going to fill you up really good…”

 

Masaki groans, pushing his hips towards the fingers that are teasing his entrance. Kazunari dips his forefinger into the anus, and his other half shivers busying his mouth on Kazunari’s collarbone.

 

Kazunari struggles underneath Masaki so he can reach the lubricant. When Kazunari finally grasps the lube bottle, the preparation is smooth. Both are used to this after all.

 

Masaki takes the lead after a while, pushing Kazunari down and straddling him, taking the cock in his hand and lowering his ass over it until it’s buried to the hilt. Masaki stills, feeling the other demon inside, fighting the impulse to start riding, to feel, just to feel. At these times is when Masaki feels closer to being human, to love someone. When Kazunari looks him in the eyes and his breathing gets so hard.

 

“Move,” Kazunari whispers, thrusting his hips as much as he can with all the weight on top of him.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Of course you do. Move, now,” Kazunari mocks, pinching his thighs. “Okay—okay… I love you too.” Kazunari grunts.

 

Masaki smiles and starts rocking his hips. They aren’t capable of love, but they can imagine what it must feel because of their interactions with humans and the people who had claimed to love them. And it seems ridiculous for them to even think that they know how it is. Masaki’s movements gain speed steadily and Kazunari rolls his hips to meet Masaki’s’s body.

 

The bed is creaking so much with all their love-making that just for a second Kazunari wonders if the bed would break. He handles Masaki’s cock, squeezing and twisting his hand as he jerks him off. Masaki comes first; he’s dry when he does. He mostly is unless he’s fucking a woman. Then Kazunari fills him. They fall asleep between kisses.

 

 

 

 

 

## The pink salon

 

 

 

 

 

Kazunari’s lounging in front of the sofa, the PS3 controller in his hands. When his phone rings, he almost feels tempted to ignore it. He’s grumpy since Masaki got the job at the soapland and he didn’t want to quit the job at the convenience store. He had said that the job at the store allowed him to meet sexually frustrated housewives and that might come handy if none of the ladies of the soapland wanted some _extra_ service. And even more than that, if Masaki had money it’s easier to attract sinners.

 

 

Of course Kazunari understands all of it, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t lonely. He had done his homework out of pure boredom. Matsuyama-Sensei had been playing hard to get again. Kazunari suspects his wife has something to do with that. He knew it wouldn’t last, but he had wished to continue. He liked how the man treated him like a present or something corny like that.

 

He finally decides to pick up the phone, even if he doesn’t recognize the number.

 

“Ninomiya Kazunari?” the man’s voice questions.

 

“Yes, that’s me.” He answers, muting the television and using his shoulder to hold the phone against his ear.

 

“This is Kaname Jun from the ‘Rainbow’ maid café.” He announces and Kazunari makes a sound of interest without letting the game go, “I would like you to come to the café to talk to you, I have a proposition to make.”

 

“At what time?” Kazunari asks, trying not to let his excitement show.

 

“I’ll be here until nine, feel free to come as soon as you can. It’s not necessary to bring your clothes but if you have a wig you like, bring that with you, please?” The man says his goodbye before hanging up.

 

Kazunari runs to take a shower before packing his blonde wig in a bag and scribbling a message for Masaki, in case he arrives home before Kazunari’s through in the café. Then he bolts out the door. He’s so bored he would accept any reason to take him out of the house.

 

 

 

 

 

He asks for Kaname when he arrives at the café’s back door. The guard lets him in and guides him up a staircase to an office. Kazunari knocks on the door and a voice indicates him to come in. The man is one of the interviewers the last time he was there. He had thought that the man was attracted to him but soon realized that Kaname wasn’t interested in having sex, that his sin wasn’t lust, but greed. One other perk of being a demon is to be able to tell what made sinners tick.

 

After they exchange pleasantries, Kaname explains why he called. He thinks he’s right for the café while his partner isn’t all that sure. So if Kazunari accepts, Kaname will have him as an apprentice until he proves to the partner that he can do the Job perfectly.

 

“Will I be paid?” Kazunari asks, showing he knew business.

 

“Yes, but not as much as regulars and you get to keep your tips.” Kaname explains.

 

“I’ll do it, thanks for the opportunity.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kazunari meets Ohno Satoko. According to Kaname, she’s the best of the café, and the one to show Kazunari the ropes of the trade. She seems a little grumpy at first, but Kazunari notices that she’s also really sweet. Kaname parts from them and leaves Ohno to explain everything.

 

“We need to go to the stylist.” Ohno informs, guiding Kazunari through another hall with a door at the end. She knocks and calls, “Riisa-chan? I’m bringing you a costumer…”

 

The door opens to reveal a very pregnant girl with a pointed face and clever eyes. “Oh-chan? What’s up?” She questions before noticing the other person behind the waitress.

 

“I’m here to bring you another victim.” The man perks up at the sight.

 

“Oh…” She turns to see Kazunari and smiles. “You’re cute…”

 

“She’s Riisa-chan, the stylist around. She’s in charge of our outfits.” Ohno introduces her as she steps away from the door to let them come in.

 

“I’m the one who’ll make you cry if you can’t do your mascara properly.” She nods, closing the door behind them. “Strip to your underwear.”

 

She examines Kazunari for a while after he takes his clothes off, then she starts moving the stacks of clothes while directing him to wear the wig he had brought with him. “Oh that’s nice, at least you have good taste.” She praises and hands him a pair of thigh-high white stockings with red frills on the edge. Then she gives him a petticoat and Satoko helps him with that. It is short, and he’s glad he’s wearing jockeys, though he should probably wear more girly underwear. He hadn’t thought he would start working then.

 

Finally she hands him a blood red dress with a white apron and white frills. He’s looking very much like the queen of hearts, he guesses. She walks around him examining him and arranging one thing or another, “Can you do your make up, or should I do it for you?”

 

“I can do it.” Kazunari answers, going to his bag and pulling the brand new makeup bag Masaki had bought for him. He starts applying it to his face in front of the mirror Riisa points to.

 

“You do this a lot?” Satoko asks as she puts her hand to Riisa’s baby bump.

 

“Mh…” Kazunari hums avoiding the question.

 

When Kazunari finally turns around and let Riisa look at him closely, Satoko chuckles, “She kind of looks like you Riisa-chan…”

 

The stylist furrows her brows and then smiles, “I guess she does. What do you think?”

 

“Gorgeous.” Satoko states in a deadpan manner.

 

“I’m such a genius, I know” Riisa sighs.

 

“C’mon Kazunari-chan, let’s get you introduced with the rest of the staff and some costumers. You don’t have to service anyone tonight. Let’s just say hello and see how you feel, okay?” Satoko informs as she moves towards the door.

 

“Great.” Kazunari’s starting to feel excited and optimistic.

 

He’s introduced to the bar-keep, a cheery girl named Becky, who made non-alcoholic cocktails or just barely alcoholic mixes for the workers so they wouldn’t get too smashed during work hours.

 

Then he is introduced to the other maids and their clients. They enter a booth where there is a maid dressed in baby blue with a pleasant smile. She seems short, though she is sitting in a way so that her very nice legs are on the lap of his client.

 

The client looks up smiling. He has the most beautiful eyes and ripe cherry lips. “Shoko-chan, Sho-chan,” Satoko addressed them. “This is Kazue-chan. she’s going to be working here and I’m showing her around.”

 

“Please take care of me.” Kazunari says, politely bowing low.

 

“Nice to meet you, Kazue-chan.” Shoko responds, also politely.

 

“Wow, what a cutie.” The client sniggers. “I might request you when you’re working regularly.”

 

“You’re mean…” Shoko complains, slapping his shoulder, albeit jokingly.

 

“You’re still one of my favorites.”

 

“You’re the worst, Sakurai-san.” She pouts and then Satoko proceeds to excuse both of them and get ready to go to the next booth.

 

When Kazunari turns to leave, he’s sure he just saw something weird in the way the client looked at him, but when he turns to look properly, he sees the man’s hand slip up Shoko’s thigh.

 

 

 

 

 

Masaki is home when Kazunari finally makes it back. He’s in the tub and Kazunari undresses before joining him, lying on top of the other demon. Masaki wraps his arms around Kazunari and asks him how his day was.

 

 

 

 

 

## Sumata

 

 

 

 

 

Kazunari is starting to get the hang of the job. It isn’t much, really. Most clients just want Kazunari to sit on their laps and roll his hips until they soil their pants. That isn’t satisfactory, though. Nor it is when they want to Kazunari to bend over the table and squeeze his thighs together so they can slide their penises between them. It always messed up his stockings, which results in having to go to Riisa for a new pair.

 

She is cool, and everybody thinks they seem like siblings. Though Kazunari knows how impossible that is. Her baby is due in a few weeks and Kazunari learns soon that nobody knows who the father is. He has made his personal goal to find out who. By the talk around the café, they think it was one of the workers in there, but nobody has ever seen her with anyone in particular.

 

So far, the café has been nothing but a disappointment, because even when he actually blew someone off (most of them didn’t want to), policy is he had to use a condom. And the few clients who requested it weren’t allowing him to skip on it. Sho had visited twice or thrice but other than some sultry looks, he hasn’t requested Kazunari, which it kind of bums him.

 

Matsuyama has been keeping his distance most of the time, but he allowed Kazunari to blow him in a bathroom once since the time at the apartment. And for now it had been enough to maintain himself and Masaki in a relatively good state. But he is starting to lose faith on the sinners and money.

 

This weekend, Kazunari’s mostly discouraged, but he goes to the café because even when Masaki is smiling and trying to act normal, he is starting to look dreadful. He might even seduce one of his classmates, but he didn’t like kids; it always makes him feel bad about tainting the soul of the young. He would rather stick with adults. He needs to try his best.

 

He’s requested by someone and he hurries in his yellow muslin dress with white accents down the booth. He carries a tray with water and a wet towel as well as the menu. He wants to pray, if it weren’t for how ironic that’d be. He enters it and there are two men in there, both really handsome.

 

Kazunari smiles and puts the glass of water on the table, “I’m really sorry, I was not informed we had two costumers.” He bows low and puts the towel on the table as well as the menu, “I’ll be back really soon.”

 

“Don’t bother, I’m just leaving,” one of them announces, getting to his feet.

 

“Don’t go, Toma!” The one still sitting down wails, hanging onto the other’s jacket. It’s cute.

 

“I have to, you’ll be all right.” The man apparently named Toma smiles, uncurling the fingers from his sleeve, “Kazue-chan will take care of you, right?” The man asks, looking at the tag with Kazunari’s name.

 

“Of course,” Kazunari chirps with a wide grin.

 

“Well, I’ll take my leave now.” The man says his goodbyes before going out the door.

 

“My name is Kazue, Master, how should I address you?” Kazunari turns to the man left behind as he takes the wet towel and extends it to him.

 

“No, stop, I’m not into the whole master-maid thing.” He grumbles, taking the towel and cleaning his hands. “And please stop with the fake voice, let me hear your real voice.”

 

“Perfect,” Kazunari smiles, taking the towel when the man finishes. His voice is his usual nasal one, hoping the man knows what he’s asking for. “And how should I call you?”

 

“Jun.” The man says, taking the menu from where Kazunari had put it, “Bring me a drink Kazue-chan, is that even close to your real name?”

 

“It’s Kazunari, so yes, close enough. What should I bring you?” Kazunari bats his eyelashes, it’s been less than ten minutes, but he likes this man already. He can smell the lust on his skin. He’s feeling really optimistic about this right now.

 

 

“Bring a beer, and some tequila shots with lime and salt.” Jun orders, then flipped the menu to the entrees humming as he thought, “Some chips too, do you like chips?”

 

“Yes, I do. How many tequila shots should I order?” Kazunari prompts with perky attitude.

 

“How good of a drinker are you?” Jun inquires, pursing his eyes to size Kazunari.

 

“Not very good,” Kazunari confesses, though it is a blatant lie. As a demon, he cannot get smashed, though Masaki and himself had tried to back in the day.

 

“Let’s have ten, then.” Jun says and Kazunari bows before leaving the booth. He places the order with Becky. Knowing the shots and chips would take a while, he takes the beer and some iced tea with him to drink.

 

“So, Kazunari-chan. How old are you?” Jun asks as Kazunari puts the drinks on the table and sits beside his client.

 

The café booths are semi-private, there aren’t any doors but there is a kind of hallway before entering, so no one can see if they’re just passing by, but the servers can come and go without trouble.

 

“Eighteen,” Kazunari answers, his hand playing enticingly with the frills of his skirt.

 

“How long have you been working here?” Jun questions after taking a swig of his beer.

 

“Around two months—is it okay if I ask some questions too?” Kazunari replies before taking the tea and bringing the straw to his lips. He drinks enticingly, turning it into a show for the man.

 

“Sure,” the other answers, leaning back to the backrest while analyzing Kazunari.

 

“What do you do for a living?” Kazunari leans back too, letting his legs part in a very unfeminine fashion.

 

“I am a project manager.” Jun informs, reveling the sight in front of him.

 

“And your friend brought you here as a joke?” Kazunari guesses, dipping his finger into his tea and bringing it to his mouth innocently.

 

“No, I wanted to come. See some cute guys in drag. I brought him because I wanted company…” He looks into Kazunari’s eyes and stops talking.

 

“Do you want me to tell the others to come, if only for a moment each?” Kazunari proposes, grinning at him.

 

Jun doesn’t answer, because in that moment one of the free hosts brings the chips and the tequila shots. Both stop talking until she’s done and leaves the booth.

 

“I would rather spend a while with you now. It’s the first time one of you actually listens and stops using the fake voice.” Jun says, placing a shot in front of Kazunari and one in front of him. “C’mon, drink up.”

 

“Oh well, whatever you want.” Kazunari takes the shot from the table but he doesn’t drink it yet.

 

“God, no. Please no, I hate it when my dates have no will of their own whatsoever.” Jun grunts, handing Kazunari a lime and then taking the shot and a lime for himself.

 

“I’ll try harder.” Kazunari states, holding his shot up to make a toast, “To strong will.” Kazunari says and Jun echoes, smiling before clinking the glasses. They swallow the drink at once, then they suck the lime.

 

“Do you still go to school?” Jun is the first to talk after that.

 

“Yeah. I’m finishing High School this term.” Kazunari informs him, licking the lime and tequila flavor from his lips.

 

“I see.” Jun mutters before taking another mouthful of his beer. “Say, Kazunari, because I didn’t read it on the rules on the entrance. Are you allowed to undress for your client?”

 

“Yes, I am.” Kazunari bites his lower lip, batting his eyelashes, “Do you want me to?”

 

“No, just your panties.” Jun answers without taking his eyes off Kazunari.

 

Kazunari doesn’t answer. He just reaches under his skirt and pulls down the garment. He’s wearing something one of Masaki’s conquests had left behind, a simple white and blue A-cut. He lets the panties fall to his ankles but he parts them enough to not let them fall to the floor. Jun’s whole body seems to be more alert.

 

“Can I touch you?” Jun scoots closer, but not touching Kazunari yet.

 

“This works better if I do the touching…” Kazunari teases, but he puts Jun’s hand on his knee. It slides up Kazunari’s thigh until it almost touches his sack before going down again.

 

“Stand over there,” Jun directs him, pointing to a spot on the corner opposite to the doorway. Kazunari obeys and then Jun keeps on, “Turn around, bend over and let your dress ride up, I wanna see your ass.” Kazunari hums to show he understands and does as ordered. “Spread your legs more,” Jun commands. The air of the room feels cool against his buttocks in this position, but when Kazunari turns his head and looks at his client, he’s satisfied; the man is stroking the front of his pants.

 

Jun stands up and goes to touch the ass presented to him. Kazunari shivers under the cold fingers. Then Jun pulls his hand back indicating Kazunari to go back to the seat he had.

 

“Another tequila?” Jun asks, already pushing the shot into Kazunari’s hand.

 

They drink it quickly, this time without a toast. Jun starts with small talk again, which confuses Kazunari, but he lets him. After a couple more shots, Jun has his hand nested between Kazunari’s legs, almost touching his balls but not quite. It’s getting frustrating, but Kazunari knows better than to rush it. The beer is long gone, and the iced tea has gone warm. There are only two shots left.

 

“After this shot, I’m going to have you bend over the table.” Jun announces, handing the shot to Kazunari. His words are a little slurred where he’s already drunk. Kazunari is acting drunk too.

 

“Drink it already then…” Kazunari teases, pushing his thighs together over the hand.

 

“You too.” He says, pulling his hand away from Kazunari, not without grazing the tight balls and the penis before.

 

Kazunari takes the last shot and a lime wedge, drinking it fast, beating Jun to it. Jun watches him while it’s happening with his mouth agape, then he follows. Kazunari is bent over the table before Jun is even finished. He hands Jun a packet of lubricant so he can apply it to his cock. Then it slides between his thighs. Jun’s breath is ragged as he moves to completion.

 

“I would very much would like to fuck that dark hole of yours,” Jun whispers, bending over Kazunari to be able to talk to his ear, “it looks scrumptious.”

 

“Jun…” Kazunari calls, he hadn’t wanted a human this much since a long time ago, but he doesn’t want to risk his job.

 

Jun comes with a grunt. Kazunari wants to whine because all the while his hard cock wasn’t even grazed. Jun falls back to the seat while panting heavily, seemingly exhausted. Kazunari looks at him with frustration, making it clear that he is hard under the skirt.

 

“Look at you. How pretty, all bothered…” Jun comments, flicking the skirt in a way that brushes against his cock, “But nowhere in the rules it says I have to get you off…”

 

Kazunari nods, taking some tissue from where they usually store them in the booth and cleaned the now cold cum from his thighs. He is about to pick up his panties when Jun asks if he could keep them. “Sure, why not?” Kazunari says, handing them over.

 

“Do you, uhm…” Jun puts the panties into his pocket, “work on the side?”

 

“I—I don’t know… I might, if I don’t feel frustrated at the end.” Kazunari is losing his temper but he doesn’t, because Masaki will probably be needing it soon.

 

Jun gets up and tucks himself into his pants before getting close enough to whisper to Kazunari’s ear, “I want to see you like this again. And I want to see you come with my cock inside you.”

 

Kazunari nods, because he would really like that.

 

“Now I would like my bill please.” Jun says, sitting down again.

 

“Of course.” Nino bows before leaving the booth, gesturing Becky for the bill and running to Riisa’s room to get cleaned and see if he could get some underwear. He wouldn’t jerk off, because it would be pointless to do it by himself. But it is the first time in a couple of centuries he wants to do just that.

 

Turns out, Riisa has packets of new underwear stored just in the case someone needed them, and Kazunari is grateful for it. She teases him because she has never seen him bothered by any client before, and Kazunari just smiles sheepishly and tells her that he’ll tell her the dirty details if she tells him who the baby’s father is. She flushes and rushes him to go back to his client.

 

Kazunari gets some paper and scribbles down his number on it, handing it over to Jun with the bill.

 

 

 

 

 

## The warlock

 

 

 

 

 

Three days after his first encounter with Jun, Sho finally asks for him. He’s dressed in a black pinstriped three-piece-suit with a blood red shirt, no necktie. Riisa made Kazunari wear a pine-green dress with white frills with a cream apron. His thigh high stockings are white with frills on the top matching the color of the dress.

 

Sho smiles at him when Kazunari enters the booth and bows low.

 

“Yassan was very protective of his client…” Sho comments, patting the seat next to him to indicate Kazunari to sit down. This time the glass of water and the menu are already there. Like Kazunari was the second one to come.

 

“May I bring you some refreshments?” Kazunari asks, sitting next to Sho with a smile.

 

“What would you like to drink?” Sho asks with a sweet voice as he opens the menu.

 

“Umh…” Kazunari isn’t asked what he wanted often so for a moment he was lost at what to answer. “Tea would be fine.”

 

“Long Island iced tea? I want one of those too.” Sho says with a dorky smile that contrasts a lot with the cool image he has presented until now.

 

“Should I bring anything to eat?” Kazunari asks, cutely flipping the menu so Sho could see the appetizers.

 

“Yeah, bring a sampler platter, please.” Sho keeps smiling the same, turning to nuzzle Kazunari on the shoulder, as if he was smelling him.

 

“Of course,” Kazunari leans over and nuzzles him back on the head, feeling the soft hair on his nose and lips before standing up to go and place the order.

 

He feels something is different when he comes back with the drinks, but he cannot put his finger on it. He steps forward anyway, putting the tray on the table and then serving Sho. It’s when he tries to go out the booth to place the tray out the doorway when Kazunari realizes that he cannot move past a certain point. Panic starts to creep up his legs, filling him with dread when he looks down to notice the complicated pattern drawn on the floor.

 

The fear gives way to anger, Kazunari’s eyes coloring red but stopping himself from fully transforming into his true form. He faces the man.

 

“Hunter?” Kazunari asks trying to seem calm. Though he’s trying to call for Masaki, hoping that their connection is enough.

 

“Not even close.” Sho says, smiling, showing him the chalk he had used to trace the trap. “I don’t care about the damage you do, I just want to know what kind of demon you are.”

 

“Why?” Kazunari crosses his arms in front of his chest, suddenly finding the fake boobs really getting in the way of his tantrum.

 

“Merely a scholarly exercise.” The man responds, reaching over the table to take the drink and sip it. “I might even let you go without using you.”

 

Kazunari squints, not sure of what the man means by using him, “What are you, if you’re not a hunter?” He asks, knowing that Masaki had dropped whatever he had been doing and he is on his way. But since their connection doesn’t let Masaki know what or where he is, Kazunari doesn’t know how long he would take.

 

“Warlock.” The man announces with a smug face, tracing one of his eyebrows and then the other brushing his fingers over his hair and ending up in a victory pose.

 

Kazunari is tempted to laugh at him, but he doesn’t. If what the man had said was true, this Sho person himself is wanted by all three factions as well.

 

“What? Does it amuse you that I betrayed my coven?” Sho asks, looking amused.

 

“It amuses me that I’m the kind of demon hunted by all the three sides, and you are the kind of witch-wannabe that is in the same situation.” Kazunari answers cheekily.

 

“It’s that so? Are you going to keep on talking riddles?” Sho’s face had turned dangerous so easily, it makes Kazunari uneasy, “Because I can use other methods to make you blab, and you’re not going to like them.” The man threatens.

 

“Excuse me!” A voice floats toward them and they hear steps walking down the slim hallway leading into the booth. Satoko enters the booth and puts the platter on the table along with a couple of sauces and napkins, “Is everything okay?” She asks when she notices how stiff the other two are. She’s directing the question at Kazunari, and she’s looking concerned.

 

“Of course,” Kazunari smiles, forcing his arms to relax at either side of his body, “We were just role-playing.”

 

“Okay…” Satoko reluctantly replies before bowing to them, “If you need anything, I’ll be around.” She offers before leaving the booth.

 

“So? Are you going to tell me or do I have to resort to other measures?” Sho pushes reaching towards a messenger bag on the couch.

 

“You are threatening me, and you expect me to just tell you stuff?” Kazunari says, suddenly aware that he might have put Masaki in danger too, kicking himself mentally. He doesn’t know which idea is the worst, facing this alone or having Masaki come here.

 

“I just need to know, are you a succubus?” Sho asks but Kazunari gives him nothing, his face remaining blank, “I do not care if you’re not, I’ll let you go. But if you are I have an interesting proposition for you.”

 

“Why do you think I want anything from a warlock? You betrayed your own coven, you—” He’s interrupted by a loud laugh.

 

“My wife and I betrayed our coven because they wanted to sacrifice our baby to obtain a favor from a demon. we ran away but they still got our baby.” The warlock’s voice trailed off, ending with a hint of sadness.

 

“So there are two of you?” Kazunari asks, still trying hard to stall the conversation until Masaki was there.

 

“Yes, we need a favor from you.” Kazunari raises an eyebrow, “Okay, I’ll let you out of that circle if you promise not to run away.” Kazunari doesn’t say anything, he just looks at the warlock defiantly. “Okay, let’s do this. I’ll make a deal with you. If I ever lie to you, you can have my soul.”

 

Kazunari has to admit that that one was a really good deal; if the man slipped it meant him and Masaki could survive without feeding for the next three or four years.

 

“Kiss me then, seal the deal.” Kazunari prompts, getting as close as the circle is letting him.

 

Sho stands up and looks into his eyes. He leans over and their lips touch.

 

“I promise not to escape when you lift the circle.” Kazunari says after Sho pulls away.

 

“Good,” Sho nods as his foot erases part of the drawing.

 

They look at each other for a moment before they decide to sit down. Kazunari, in his mind, is trying to tell Masaki to stall, to wait. He feels so close now, but the connection doesn’t work well all the time.

 

“So, are you a succubus?” Sho is the first to talk.

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“Where is your other half?”

 

“I don’t know, I think he’s near-“

 

“This is a proposition that concerns both of you. Could you call him please?”

 

“I need my phone…” Kazunari informs, getting up.

 

“Here, use mine.” Sho offers his blue smart phone that he just retrieved from his pocket.

 

“And leave his number on your phone? I don’t think so. I’ll be back soon.” Kazunari starts to walk out but a hand on his arm stops him.

 

“If you don’t?”

 

“Then what? Take this as a leap of faith, I’m just going to the changing room. I’ll make the call and come back.” Kazunari tells him without taking his eyes from Sho’s.

 

“Okay,” Sho leans back, releasing him. “I’ll be waiting.”

 

Kazunari walks towards Riisa’s room where their stuff was stuffed into lockers. Riisa is confused, but lets him make his phone call. She doesn’t press for details because she knows he will press for details about the baby’s daddy.

 

“Where are you?” Kazunari questions between his teeth, when Masaki answers his phone.

 

“Just outside the café.” Masaki says. “What’s wrong?”

 

“We’ve been discovered.” Kazunari informs him. He wants to weep but he also wants to stay strong for Masaki.

 

“Shit. What are we going to do?” Masaki sounds preoccupied.

 

“I need you to come in. I’ll tell you the situation when you get here. When you come tell whoever greets you for Sho-chan’s room, and tell them he’s expecting you.” Kazunari speaks lowly and quickly, trying to keep Riisa from hearing. After Masaki says that he understood, they hung up.

 

Riisa is hanging around the sewing machine, pretending she isn’t paying attention. When she sees him put the phone in the locker again, she approaches, telling him in a strained voice, “Are you okay? Are you in trouble?”

 

Kazunari smiles at her, trying to assure her that everything will be okay. Then, as an afterthought while he walks through the door, he tells her that he wishes her baby the best.

 

He goes to the booth where Sho is stuffing his face with the platter. Sho’s sin isn’t lust or gluttony even with the way he’s eating. His sin is wrath. Though he seemed to revel in each of them sometimes. Sho smiles at Kazunari when he enters the booth again.

 

They sit, waiting, until another one of the maids comes in with Masaki following her. The maid whose name Kazunari couldn’t remember asks Masaki if he needed something.

 

“He’ll have a long island iced tea.” Sho says with a smirk, and the maid bows in understanding before she walks out the booth. Masaki sits next to Kazunari, wrapping his arm behind his back protectively.

 

“So?” Kazunari tells them, rapidly trying to communicate with Masaki but knowing they are both too upset for it to work properly.

 

“Let me introduce myself first.” Sho says before stuffing one more snack in his mouth and munching, leaving them in silence until he swallowed. “My name is Sakurai Sho, I’m a warlock. I was telling your half here,” he directs his speech towards Masaki then, “That I did betray my coven, but the circumstances were unavoidable,” he then proceeds to explain the same thing he had told Kazunari. “My wife and I have been looking for a succubus and an incubus for the longest time, and we finally tracked you with the help of the fortunes my wife reads in the cards.”

 

“Why were you looking for something like us?” Masaki finally speaks, rubbing Kazunari’s shoulder.

 

“We want to produce an heir, but we were cursed when we didn’t offer our first born to our coven.” Sho explains before drinking a big swig from his tea. The other maid comes back carrying the third tea, even if the second one is still on the table untouched. All three of them remain silent until she walks out again. “The only way to do it is for you to help me impregnate her.”

 

“Chances are, you’ll get a monster.” Kazunari squints, leaning on Masaki. “Why would we want to produce any more monsters? Humanity does that by itself lately.”

 

“My wife will know if it’s a monster. She’ll know and we’ll stop the pregnancy and try again, until we produce a cambion.” Sho explains further with a serious voice.

 

“And what’s in it for us?” Masaki asks.

 

“I’ve developed a spell to conceal supernatural beings, and unless you’re too obvious with the use of your… supernaturalness… You’ll be able to live a pretty normal life. You might even stop needing to feed by obtaining enough sustenance from human food.” The warlock informs calmly.

 

“Why should we believe you?” Masaki inquires a little skeptically.

 

“I have a good reason not to lie.” Sho answers, looking at Kazunari.

 

“We made a deal. If he lies, his soul is mine.” Kazunari says, patting Masaki’s leg.

 

Masaki makes a resigned gesture, and Kazunari could feel it in the back of his mind that his other half is thinking that this seems to be a good deal.

 

“You don’t have to decide now,” Sho tells them, “Come over, have dinner with us, and meet my wife. Then you can decide if you want to go through with it. I’m not going to lie, it has been damn difficult to find you. We almost lost hope… well, we’ll tell you more about it during that dinner.”

 

Sho stands up, producing a card from his inside pocket and hands it to them. Masaki takes it.

 

“I know you don’t have to contact us. But please come over for dinner before deciding. I promise, neither me nor my wife will try to stop you from leaving if you don’t agree to it.” Sho adds before saying goodbye and walking out of the booth with his wallet in his hand.

 

“I think you should leave, Masaki. We’ll talk about it when I get home. Okay?” Kazunari proposes, leaning over to kiss his Masaki.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be leaving now.” Masaki kisses Kazunari one more time before leaving as well.

 

 

 

 

 

## The Love Hotel

 

 

 

 

 

They had taken a week where they talked all night about what happened in the café. Kazunari had even stopped stalking Matsuyama and started avoiding Maruyama, the kid that wanted him. They went through things over and over again. They had forgotten they needed to feed, and soon. It was on a Friday when Kazunari received a call. He was at class so he didn’t answer, but as soon as he could he returned it.

 

It was Jun, the man Kazunari had met at the café in what seemed like ages ago. Kazunari wanted to do it for free, but since the man seemed intent on making it a strictly business transaction, he accepted 10,000 yen for the night.

 

Masaki noticed how starved he was only when Kazunari told him about it. They immediately arranged something.

 

 

 

 

 

Kazunari meets the man during the late afternoon in a love hotel. He arrived early to dress up for the man, and now he’s waiting for him, sitting on the bed and watching porn. It’s never satisfying to watch porn. But it’s mostly what they have in this particular love hotel.

 

When Jun arrives, Kazunari palms his cock to look like he’s masturbating, not really paying attention to the man who just walked in. Pretending not to notice, at least. Jun stands by the entrance with his arms crossed, looking at Kazunari as he continues to stroke his cock, his breathing coming in irregular puffs.

 

“Are you going to stare all afternoon, or are you going to make me come with your cock inside my ass?” Kazunari moans, leaning back on the bed and letting his skirt ride up. His hand keeps moving on his shaft.

 

“Looks like you started without me.” Jun complains, coming close. The tent on the front of his jeans contradicts the annoyed tone of his voice.

 

“You took too long…” Kazunari whines, his hand fondling his balls.

 

“Open your legs, let me see.” Jun tells him, positioning himself at the end of the bed. Kazunari pulls his knees up and apart, looking intently at Jun. “Keep touching yourself, don’t stop.” Jun instructs with a growl.

 

Kazunari is stroking his cock with his left hand while his right reaches lower to massage his balls. He swipes his fingers towards his hole and up again as Jun moves from his position, ordering him not to stop. A moment later, he is pouring some lube onto Kazunari’s fingers.

 

Jun guides the hand to slip one of the fingers into the hole and Kazunari whimpers. He’s easy to prepare, and it seems that Jun’s getting really turned on if his breathing is any indication. Kazunari parts his knees further to be able to reach deeper and insert another finger.

 

“Touch me Jun, don’t make me do all the work,” Kazunari pleads, looking into Jun’s eyes.

 

It seems like Jun is holding a staring contest, one that Kazunari eventually wins by squeezing the head of his cock. This is when Jun reaches over and pushes a finger along those already inside Kazunari. Kazunari screams and Jun almost pulls away, but Kazunari releases his own cock to be able to pull Jun over and kissing him.

 

His lips are full and the kiss bites. Kazunari wouldn’t have it any other way. He had forgotten why he wanted this man so much until their lips met, and the want burnt in the pit of his stomach.

 

“C’mon, ride me.” Jun requests, lying on the bed and lowering his pants in record time.

 

Kazunari pulls his fingers out of himself and lubricates Jun’s cock before straddling him and lowering his ass. He’s glad that Jun didn’t even think of a condom.

 

The dick felt big and heavy inside of him, and the frills of his skirt were spread all around, grazing the skin on Jun’s abdomen and his thighs. The hem of the skirt lifts from where Kazunari’s cock was standing. Jun is the first to move, provoking a low growl from Kazunari. He gets the message and started lifting his hips and dropping again.

 

Jun is looking at Kazunari so hard, drinking the Lolita dress with his eyes. His hands are stroking Kazunari’s thighs, plunging under the skirt and back to his knees, but not touching him further. It’s starting to get frustrating.

 

“You’re making me do all the work, Juuunn,” Kazunari complains, rolling his hips harder and then stopping.

 

“Move.” Jun orders, pushing him but Kazunari doesn’t budge.

 

“You move.” Kazunari challenges him, leaning over and kissing him.

 

Jun plants his feet on the bed and starts pumping into Kazunari in a way that soon the smaller man didn’t have a choice but to jump up and down on the cock. Jun comes hard, but Kazunari doesn’t. Jun turns him on the bed and slides down until his cock is in Jun’s mouth. It hasn’t been like this in a really long while. Kazunari doesn’t take much before coming down Jun’s throat. They kiss on the bed and suddenly Masaki is so loud inside his head.

 

Jun finally decides on taking a shower and Kazunari stays on bed waiting until he hears the water running. He gets up and out the room. He’s still wearing the soiled dress. A few doors down, Masaki is walking down the hallway. They clash against each other somewhere in between, kissing. Masaki tastes like pussy but it doesn’t matter. He’s wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Kazunari wishes he was stronger to lift Masaki off the ground and fuck him against the wall.

 

“Blow me.” Kazunari says, handling his own cock.

 

“No. we have done too much of that lately. I want you to fuck me.” Masaki explains, turning around and bracing himself against the wall.

 

Kazunari agrees with a grunt before pulling the towel off and driving his cock, still barely lubricated from his bout of sex with Jun, into Masaki, knowing that he is hurting his other half, but also sure that the other is enjoying it very much.

 

It is really quick, they are ready to spill at any moment when the door at the end of the hallway opens. A couple walks off the elevator but neither notice them until they have almost walked up to them.

 

“You’re supposed to do that in a room!” The guy yells with an offended tone, opening a door and letting the girl inside.

 

Kazunari comes and Masaki clenches around him. They fall on the floor laughing.

 

They kiss once and run to their own rooms before some staff member is sent to remove them from the hotel.

 

 

 

 

 

## The pact

 

 

 

 

 

Sho’s call takes almost two weeks to arrive, But Masaki and Kazunari are feeling well. They had fed well last time. They have been talking about the proposition made by the warlock and both are feeling that this is the real deal, that this is their turn to take a break. To finally live without hiding or fearing. So they accept the invitation for dinner. The address comes in a mail a while later.

 

They decide to dress up for the occasion; they got some dressy trousers, shirts and shoes –albeit cheap ones—and they were on their way.

 

 

The warlock lives in a penthouse at the top of a very big and very nice building. They feel relieved to have dressed nicely as they ride the elevator. Kazunari takes Masaki’s hand because he knows that his ‘brother’ tends to get nervous and didn’t make very good decisions under pressure.

 

They knock on one of the four doors down the hallway. The door is opened by a woman with a pouty face.

 

“Ah, Ninomiya-san, Aiba-san.” She says as she opens the door all the way with a soft smile. “My husband has told me all about you.”

 

“Please, it’s Kazunari,” Kazunari responds, walking into the genkan and proceeding to take off his shoes. “And Masaki,” He adds, pointing to his companion.

 

Masaki smiles. It’s weird that Masaki is acting nervous. Maybe it’s what she likes. She invites them to sit in a wide living room. Sho is standing by the bar.

 

“What can I serve you, gentlemen?” Sho offers before sipping from his own cocktail.

 

“Orange juice,” Masaki says, eyeing the container on the minibar with an almost childlike smile.

 

“Coke.” Kazunari requests, sitting down and pulling Masaki to sit by his side.

 

“What? No alcohol?” Sho smirks, pulling a couple of tall glasses from a cupboard.

 

“It doesn’t really take effect, so we don’t find a reason to drink it.” Masaki explains, still looking around.

 

“I’m a little disappointed, never knew that!” The wife exclaims, sitting on the couch opposite the demons.

 

“I’m sorry, this is my wife, Keiko.” Sho says, handing them the glasses.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Both Kazunari and Masaki chant, bowing.

 

“Ditto.” She grins, taking a cocktail glass that had been left on the center table.

 

“I hope you don’t mind if I leave the pleasantries aside and start right away with business?” Sho inquires, sitting down by his wife.

 

Kazunari and Masaki shake their heads.

 

“I have the spell right here, and everything we are going to need to do it is ready. I just need to know if you’re willing to go through it.”

 

“If it doesn’t work—If we do this and it doesn’t work a number of times, what then?” Masaki asks, concerned.

 

“Well… I think I would like to try for a year. If it doesn’t work, we are going to resign and give you our protection for whatever is left of our lives,” This time, it is the wife that talks.

 

“So the spell only works while you’re alive?” Kazunari inquires without keeping the dejection from his voice.

 

“Yes,” she replies, “but if it does work, I’ll bind my family to continue to protect you as long as our lineage continues.”

 

“What have you thought about our proposal?” Sho talks again, his drink almost drained.

 

“We think we would like to try.” Kazunari responds and feels how Masaki is nodding, both next to him and at the back of his mind.

 

“I’m glad.” Sho expresses with a wide smile. His wife beside him has clapped her hands together with an excited grin. She almost looks like a teenager with that kind of face.

 

“Shall we begin?” Sho prompts before draining his glass and extending his hand towards Kazunari.

 

Kazunari stares dumbly at the hand for a moment before he wills his body to take the hand and follow the warlock.

 

“Let’s leave Masaki and Keiko to get acquainted, yes?” Sho says when he notices Kazunari’s gaze still on his other half.

 

“Okay, yes.” Kazunari mumbles and they reach a red door.

 

“I hope you like what I’ve prepared for you.” Sho whispers in a way that puts Kazunari on edge.

 

“Actually,” Kazunari explains, and he doesn’t have to, but it’s one of those feelings that letting the other know would turn him on even more, “our natures are such that we get turned on by whatever our victim is turned on by.”

 

“Oh really? I never knew.” Sho musters as he goes inside and turns on the light before letting Kazunari in.

 

Kazunari looks at the living room once more, just in time to see Masaki change seats to be closer to Keiko. Then he finally focuses his attention to the room he has been led into.

 

It is mostly white, but by a wall to wall window there is a black divan where a bunch of red pillows and cushions lie. There’s a stylish black dressing table and a red bench. On the wall opposite to the dressing table, there’s a closet with mirrors on its doors. Sho points towards the divan and Kazunari walks over it and sits down.

 

“I wanted to play with you a little, if you don’t mind.” Sho communicates before closing the red door and walking to the dressing table.

 

“I don’t mind at all.” Kazunari grins, lying on the divan and propelling his head on a pillow.

 

“Strip, then.” Sho orders, And Kazunari likes the commanding voice.

 

He stands again and pulls his coat off with one gesture, analyzing Sho while he does it. Sho is looking for something in one of the drawers, but because his eyes are on Kazunari he’s not succeeding. Kazunari takes off his belt then, trying to make one neat pile by the divan. He proceeds with his shirt, unbuttoning it—first the cuff buttons and then the front ones. Finally, he undoes his pants and they fall. He folds the items and puts them on the pile. Sho’s got something in his hand, but Kazunari doesn’t care about what it is yet. He walks towards the warlock.

 

“I would really have liked a female succubus…” Sho starts, his free hand going to Kazunari’s hair and caressing him. “But you look so nice.”

 

“Thank you…” Kazunari smirks when the hand closes on his hair and pulls just right. “I try…” he hisses when the hand pulls even harder.

 

“You cocky, cocky demon.” Sho whispers, getting closer to Kazunari. The demon feels a shiver run down his body. “If you’re half as good as you feel you are, suck me. Make me hard.” is the direction Sho gives him, pushing him down by the shoulders.

 

Kazunari doesn’t speak as his hand flies to his host’s trouser button and unfastens it as quick as his anxious hands allow him. The pants are tight on Sho’s body and they don’t slide down, even when he has lowered enough to free his cock from the underwear.

 

It’s a little disappointing that it isn’t even half hard, when Kazunari is already trembling with anticipation. Before touching his sex, Kazunari ghosts his fingers over the dark hair of Sho’s crotch, until they close at the base of the shaft, so he lifts it enough to put it in his mouth. He swivels his tongue around it and opens his eyes, looking up to see if his actions are provoking anything on the man. Kazunari feels encouraged when he notices the man’s face is turning red.

 

The cock twitches and starts to grow in his mouth and hand the more he moves his tongue and sucks it inside his mouth. Sho whimpers when Kazunari uses his teeth to scrape the head as he lets the cock in and out of his mouth again and again.

 

“Stop,” Sho orders while pushing him by the shoulders. “I have plans… other than coming in your mouth, demon.”

 

“Please don’t call me demon.” Kazunari says in a low voice after releasing Sho. He doesn’t stand up, though.

 

“That’s what you are.” Sho lectures, making him look up by grabbing him by the chin. “You’re a truly amazing creation. But if you don’t like it, I won’t call you demon. What should I call you?”

 

“Kazunari or Kazunari if it seems too long.” Kazunari says, looking a little brighter than before.

 

“Who named you?” Sho asks, releasing Kazunari’s chin and walking behind him. He stops Kazunari when he tries to turn to face him.

 

“I don’t remember.” Kazunari sighs, staying in the same place, still kneeling.

 

Sho hums as he kneels behind him. Kazunari is pulled back and he falls on Sho’s still clothed chest. The fabric feels rough against his skin, but he likes it. Sho shifts again until his cock is resting between Kazunari’s buttocks. The demon is still wearing his boxers and he wishes he had taken them off before.

 

“Relax, Kazunari-chan.” Sho tells him slowly against his ear. His hands are tracing patterns on Kazunari’s skin: his arms, his thighs, his abdomen, his chest, his shoulders, and when Kazunari lets his head loll on Sho’s shoulder, they climb to his neck. If Kazunari felt on edge before, it doesn’t compare with the way he feels now.

 

It stops too soon and too suddenly when Sho pushes him forward, trapping his arms behind his back, closing a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. It feels totally unnecessary, but at the same time the cold metal is wonderful against his skin.

 

“I didn’t know demons were capable of feeling guilty.” Sho comments, standing up and making him stand too, guiding him towards the divan by the window, “Do you feel ashamed too? If I were to unscreen the window, would you feel embarrassment?”

 

“Why don’t you try it?” Kazunari feels the need to spite the man.

 

Sho smirks, sitting down on the couch and reaching for a compartment Kazunari hadn’t noticed until now. He produces a remote control and he pushes a button that makes the windows totally see through. And the first thing Kazunari can see is how the window is directly in front of the building next door, and how anyone happening to pass through the other window would be able to see him all hot and bothered, still in his baby blue boxers.

 

Before he can help it, Kazunari’s turned all red, from the tip of his ears to his thighs and calves.

 

“So you <i> _can </i>_… interesting.” The warlock mutters between his teeth. “Come over here, unless you are expecting someone to actually see you.” Sho orders with a smirk.

 

Kazunari turns to him and walks slowly towards Sho. He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t to be pulled on Sho’s lap like he weighed nothing, his boxers pulled down. But when the first slap lands on his butt, he’s already expecting it.

 

At first, the demon tries to keep his voice inside. He tries breathing heavily, or biting his lips, but around the 12th spank he finally breaks and grunts.

 

“Nice…. Don’t keep it down baby.” Sho encourages, fondling his ass briefly before resuming the spanking.

 

Sho stops at times just to squeeze Kazunari’s flesh. It feels so hot, Sho’s hand on his skin, even when he touches his thighs to pull them apart or his hands so he wouldn’t hit them instead. The blunt fingers caress his hole in one of those times and Kazunari lifts his hips in response, but Sho only laughs at him before spanking him again.

 

Then Sho finally lets Kazunari off his lap and to kneel beside the seat. His ass is throbbing and his eyes are teary, but he is really hard. Sho opens another compartment and Kazunari doesn’t want to see what is next so he buries his face on the divan. He can’t rest his butt on his thighs or the floor because it still feels like his skin is on fire.

 

Cold liquid falls on his back and ass, staining his immobile hands in the process. But when it reaches his seemingly raw skin, it turns out soothing. That is until Sho starts spreading with his hands that eventually centers the liquid’s attention in his ass crack. A digit makes its way inside him and Kazunari cannot help a moan.

 

“Do you like that?” Sho asks against his ear, grazing it with his lips.

 

“Yes!” Kazunari answers, turning to see if he can steal a kiss, but Sho’s lips find his shoulder and starts nibbling on it.

 

It’s a little disappointing, but then the finger enters him all the way and it washes the previous bad feeling away. By the time the warlock is opening his ass with two fingers, Kazunari is keening and writhing, trying to accelerate what’s going on.

 

“You’re such an eager whore…” Sho grunts again in his ear.

 

This time, Kazunari is faster than the warlock and pushes his lips onto his mouth. Sho responds to the kiss almost aggressively, biting his lips and invading him with his tongue. He almost misses when Sho shoves a third finger all the way without waiting for Kazunari to adjust.

 

“Fuck me…” Kazunari moans between kisses, “For fuck’s sake just fucking fuck me fucking now.” his entire body is shivering, wanting to touch Sho and only managing to hurt his skin instead each time he pulls the cuffs.

 

“Tell me something nice.” Sho says as he pulls away. When the warlock stands is when Kazunari realizes the man is still all dressed, with only his cock hanging from his pants. “Tell me something that strokes my ego.”

 

“Don’t leave me.” Kazunari whines before his excited brain catches onto what he’s required to do.

 

“It’s nice to hear you miss me, but that doesn’t exactly stroke my ego.” Sho informs him, starting to undo his shirt.

 

“I—your cock is so huge, I want it in me, please…” Kazunari advances on his knees to get closer to Sho.

 

“Better, not exactly there yet.” Sho speaks in a husky voice as the shirt falls on the floor. He’s only in a tank-top.

 

Kazunari is past caring, he just needed it so badly, like when he had been too long without feeding. He doesn’t even care if Masaki’s prowling in his brain. Willing his body to be still, Kazunari stays kneeled looking up and down the warlock that is starting to lower his tight trousers down his legs along with his underwear.

 

“You’re not only beautiful,” Kazunari starts and his voice is strained from the effort of giving in to desperation, “You’re so smart to come up with this spell. And you have us at your mercy right now, because of that.”

 

“Really nice…” Sho smirks, approaching him, finally naked.

 

But the next thing that happens is not Sho pushing him against the divan and having his way with Kazunari. The warlock lifts him and practically carries him to let him fall in front of the mirrors. Sho forces him to look at the mirror, to see himself, with his butt all red and his cock impossibly hard.

 

“Would you feel embarrassed if I called Masaki and Keiko in so they can see how a whiny, cock hungry bitch you are?” Sho asks tenderly, hugging him from behind, his healthily tanned body contrasting with Kazunari’s pale one.

 

“Yes.” Kazunari answers, rolling his hips so he can fit Sho’s cock between his butt-cheeks. He starts rubbing himself against it, the lube easing the process. His hands are finally feeling Sho’s skin, and he traces the hard as steel abs as much as he can.

 

“Do you want me to?” Sho licks Kazunari’s face, who turns to be able to kiss Sho.

 

“No.” Kazunari shivers when Sho bites him on the neck, now holding him so tight he cannot move his hands anymore, “Yes—if you want to…” He says, but he really doesn’t know what he wants. “Just do it and fuck me… please.” He adds with a whine.

 

The cock enters Kazunari in one go, making him scream. The door opens and Masaki is there, in all his naked glory.

 

“Did you call me?” Masaki asks with insecurity seeping through his voice.

 

“Yes.” Kazunari responds, trying to get his body up on Sho’s cock, “I didn’t mean to, but I did.” He pants next.

 

“I didn’t hear that.” Keiko is behind Masaki. She’s still in her underwear, looking at her husband and the demon. “Honey, you’re so sexy…” She comments, her eyes locking on Sho’s.

 

“Can you communicate without speaking?” Sho questions, stilling Kazunari’s body, waiting for an answer.

 

“Yes. We are mostly one and the same.” Masaki answers, walking towards Kazunari kneeling in front of him and swiping some tears off his face. It is then when Kazunari realizes he’s been crying all the while.

 

“Do you feel pleasure from what I’m doing to him?” Sho asks pushing his hips. Kazunari whimpers, locking his eyes on Masaki’s.

 

“I do.” Masaki whispers, leaning to kiss Kazunari.

 

“Then why don’t you come and do whatever you have to, in here.” Sho’s breathing is getting heavier the more Kazunari squirms in his arms.

 

“I’d like to watch you do him, baby.” Keiko says, gingerly going to stand by all of the men.

 

Sho lets Kazunari start moving on his own, just holding him enough so he wouldn’t fall flat on his face. The kiss between demons last for some more before Keiko demands attention. Masaki is more than happy to give it to her, stealing glances from the way Kazunari is being fucked, both next to him and on the mirror.

 

Masaki lays Keiko on the floor while kissing her. Her legs part immediately to feel the hard cock rubbing against her pussy, the fabric of her panties preventing direct contact. Masaki plays with the straps of her bra before lowering it, her breasts breaking free. Kazunari, in his pleasure, looks at Masaki fondling her breasts and taking her nipples into his mouth, lavishing them with attention.

 

She’s moaning soon under the incubus going down her body, pushing her legs apart after he yanks her panties off. Keiko tries to cover herself, but it just takes a warning from her husband and she pulls her hands to stroke Masaki’s stained shoulder.

 

Masaki takes a while, just watching her twitch and thrust her hips in desire of contact. When Masaki’s face is lost between her legs, Keiko releases a high pitched gasp. It is when Kazunari becomes aware of the fact that he has stopped moving, that it’s been so long since he could see Masaki working his magic that he has stopped pleasing his—could he even call him victim, when Sho was so willing?

 

Kazunari tightens his muscles before moving again. Sho moans, and it’s the first time he hears him do it. Sho pushes Kazunari forward and the tatami is on his cheek as his butt is pounded into harshly. His face is turned towards the mirrors and Sho’s body is rippling from the force of his thrusts.

 

“Harder…” he pleads, hopefully loud enough so Sho would comply.

 

The warlock quickens his pace and it’s difficult not to move as the man does it deeper. It hurts, but it also feels so good. Kazunari catches Keiko’s watery eyes on the mirror. His own noises are muting hers. Sho releases deep inside his ass. Sho leaves him on the floor, catching his breath while he moves away. Nino is far too gone to care.

 

His hands are suddenly free and Sho turns him around and gives him a kiss. This time it’s sort of sweet. Now Keiko’s moans and grunts seem louder.

 

“I’d make you come, but I suspect it’s better if you come in him…” Sho whispers. Kazunari nods in response. “Go, then.”

 

After nodding once more, Kazunari finds it difficult to move at first, but he crawls over Masaki who’s not leaving her pussy, licking her mercilessly. Kazunari sees that Sho has brought the lubrication with him along with the cuffs’ key.

 

Keiko tries to push herself on her elbows to be able to watch what Kazunari is doing, but Sho pushes onto her back, watching attentively too.

 

Before uncapping the lube, Kazunari watches. Masaki’s never had much of a butt, but what he has is cute. He uses his small fingers to spread the cheeks and discover the puckered hole. Masaki gasps when Kazunari’s lips land on the top of his crack and his tongue traces a line down to his hole. Kazunari is imitating whatever movements Masaki is doing to Keiko’s pussy. Even when Masaki sticks his tongue as far as he can inside her.

 

After a while, Kazunari pulls away. Giving his fingers a good coat of lube, he starts preparing Masaki. The first to stop, is Masaki, begging Kazunari to fuck him.

 

“Umh…” Keiko interrupts her hand going to her groin as she starts fingering herself. “Do you think it would work if Masaki fucks me meanwhile?”

 

Kazunari and Masaki think for a moment, actually discussing it in their minds without a word; it is the first time the link between them has been this clear. Kazunari is the one that answers, “No, I don’t think it’ll work.”

 

“It’s okay baby,” Sho intervenes, fondling her breasts, “I’ll fuck you from behind when you ride Masaki…” he whispers but it somehow echoes in the room.

 

Masaki nods to say he’d like that, but Kazunari pushes him on the floor and examines his supple body before lifting his other half’s legs and positioning his dick against Masaski’s entrance.

 

“It’s been a while since I can see your face while I fuck you.” Kazunari mutters as he leans forward, the head of his cock going inside Masaki.

 

“True.” The other gasps, arching his back and trying to get Kazunari to move faster.

 

But truth is, Kazunari hasn’t taken his time fucking Masaki since fifty years ago or so. And now that the situation allowed it, he wanted to get to know each of Masaki’s grins and expressions as well as he knew them before.

 

The taller demon uses his legs to pull Kazunari closer, to push Kazunari’s dick further inside, but Kazunari doesn’t yield. Even after he’s buried to the hilt, he takes a moment to feel the perfect enclosure around his cock. Then he starts to move, trying different angles and rhythms to provoke different reactions.

 

Masaki is almost crying when he gets what he needs: a good hard fuck and being filled by his life mate. They kiss hungrily after it’s done. Kazunari retires reluctantly to see how Keiko is being licked by her husband.

 

It takes some adjusting before she is straddling Masaki. Her chest inflating and deflating quickly. Masaki’s cock is impossibly hard when she guides it into herself. She tries different angles before finding the one they both seem to enjoy. It’s when she seems to start to lose it when Sho leans her over and pushes his cock into her ass. She screams but soon she’s moving again, kissing Masaki. Kazunari has been kneeling by Masaki’s head the entire time.

 

Masaki guides Kazunari’s hand to fondle her breasts and the smaller demon can’t remember if or when he touched a girl’s breast before. She seems to like it and she stops breathing for a couple of seconds, initiating a chain reaction, in which both Masaki and Sho come.

 

After their high wanes, Sho leads his wife to lie on the divan with her legs against the wall; they say it’s because it’s easier for the semen to impregnate her that way.

 

Sho lets the demons use the shower and the bathtub, and for once it’s a shower that doesn’t require them to be one on top of the other to be able to fit.

 

 

 

 

 

## The reaping

 

 

 

 

 

“Harder.” Kazunari whines, feeling Masaki push in and out of his hole.

 

Since they found out that the spell making them almost human permitted them to enjoy doing it in every way they could think of, they had taken a liking on doing it this way, with Kazunari leaning over the bathtub and Masaki thrusting into him from behind.

 

It had taken just another session of sex before Keiko got pregnant with a cambion. Or so she said. After testing themselves the power of both warlocks, they didn’t doubt it.

 

Now they have been working and living like any other fucking human being in the planet. They need to eat, they go to the bathroom now and even sex feels different. And Kazunari has never been more in love with Masaki.

 

Because that was another good thing they had discovered: they have feelings now. They have gotten angry at each other and then flailed around because they have never felt that before.

 

Kazunari has kept seeing Jun; they are kind of dating. He likes the human very much, but he doesn’t love him as he loves Masaki. He often wonders what Jun would think if he sees how Masaki is making him feel right now.

 

Masaki, on the other hand, isn’t seeing anyone. He revels in his relationship with his other half. Now that the demon vibe isn’t as strong as before, Masaki has been able to approach animals and they liked him. Their apartment now has a Chihuahua and a cat that seem to be in love.

 

Kazunari comes what it seems like real semen on the bathroom tiles and Masaki fucks him harder and follows him, filling him.

 

Keiko is four months pregnant now, and she has the smallest and cutest of the baby bumps. They not only have become the warlocks’ business partners, but they have also become friends. She seems pleased by it. Keiko and Sho have bound themselves, as well as their lineage, to the demons, promising them protection until the end after they had learned she was pregnant. just as they had agreed when they made the deal.

 

They get into the bathtub together, kissing languidly.

 

Another friend they made is Ohno from the café, who turns out to be Riisa’s baby’s father. They had struggled for a bit until Riisa agreed to marry Ohno after giving birth to a healthy boy.

 

Sometimes the Ohnos and the Sakurais come over to their tiny apartment, and it is pleasant. Neither Masaki nor Kazunari could remember ever having friends before.

 

They just have one drawback and it is that once a year they have to feed like demons. They have to do it again in order to have the strength to sustain the spell further.

 

“I’m going to get dressed, Jun’s going to be here soon.” Kazunari states as he climbs out of the tub.

 

“When are you going to tell him I’m not your brother?” Masaki asks with some sadness. “You know I don’t mind you going out with other people, but I don’t want you to lie.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry. I just don’t want him to leave me.” Kazunari mutters before leaving.

 

Kazunari gets dressed, thinking about how even if Jun leaves him, he’s looking forward to learning more, to being more. Even when he’ll never age or die, he wants to experience it all. The heartbreak, the love, the humanity. He is sure Masaki is the same. The doorbell rings and Kazunari yells a quick goodbye before going out. Things seems to be looking up.

 


End file.
